<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right Round by leowiththecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686517">Right Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat'>leowiththecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bartender Johnny, Lawyer Jaehyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stripper Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, stripper/intern taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun, çalışanı Taeyong'un sırrını öğrenmişti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bu akşam içmeye gidiyoruz değil mi çocuklar? Uzun zamandır mesai yapmaktan fırsat bulamamıştık. Bu akşam bayılana kadar içeceğiz!”</p><p>Ofisteki yaşlı avukat neşeyle bağırdı ve diğerleri de onu taklit ederek bağırdılar. Sonunda haftasonu gelmişti ve iş çıkışında birlikte içmeye gitme kararı almışlardı. Patronları Jung Jaehyun sonunda onlara biraz olsun acımış olsa gerek erkenden çıkmalarına izin vermişti.</p><p>Yaşlı adam ceketini sandalyesinden aldıktan sonra yan masasındaki pembe saçlı çocuğa yaklaştı. Çocuk diğerlerinin aksine yerinden bile kalkmadan çalışmaya devam ediyordu.</p><p>“Hadi ama Taeyong, bugün izinliyiz! Sunbaelerinle bir kadeh içki de mi içmeyeceksin? Büroya geldiğinden beri seninle bir kere bile düzgün vakit geçiremedik.”</p><p>Taeyong başını belgelerden kaldırdı ve kör edici gülümsemesi yaşlı adama sundu. Adam azarlamayı bırakmış ve genç olanın gülümsemesine dalmıştı. Taeyong’un masum ve saf bir güzelliği vardı. Pembe saçları, beyaz teni ve bir geyiğinkine benzer gözleriyle bir meleği andırıyordu. Onu tanıyan neredeyse herkes tarafından ne kadar utangaç ve kibar olduğuyla bilinirdi.</p><p>“Kusura bakmayın sunbaenim ama eve gitmeden önce elimdeki belgeleri düzenlemem gerek. Yarınki davanızda kullanacağınız belgeler de bunların içinde. Ama emin olun bir dahaki sefere kesinlikle sizinle geleceğim. Sizinle içmeyi ben de çok istiyorum!”</p><p>Son cümlesinde hafifçe alt dudağını sarkıtmış ve zavallı adamın hafifçe kızarıp mırıldanarak çekip gitmesine sebep olmuştu. Sonunda yalnız kaldığındaysa dikkatini önündeki kağıtlara geri vermişti.</p><p>“Belgeleri yarın da düzenleyebileceğini biliyorsun değil mi? Hadi, izin veriyorum, git ve onlarla eğlen.”</p><p>Taeyong’un dikkatini dağıtan şey kulağına çarpan hafif bir nefes ve patronunun kadife sesi olmuştu. Arkasına döndüğünde patronunun karizmatik suratıyla karşılaştı. Jung Jaehyun sandalyesine yaslanmış, yerinden bile kıpırdamadan yüzündeki sırıtışla Taeyong’a bakıyordu. Özenle şekillendirdiği yumuşak saçlarından bir tutam alnına düşmüş ve dış görünüşünün mükemmelliğini bozmasına rağmen onu daha da çekici yapmayı başarmıştı.</p><p>Taeyong kızararak hafifçe geri çekildi ve bakışlarını Jaehyun’un parıldayan gözlerinden ayırdı. Patronuyla göz göze gelmek bile onun için çok zordu, tek gülümsemesiyle bile nefessiz kalırken göz gözeyken iletişim kurabilmek imkansız gibi bir şeydi.</p><p>“Aslında… içkiye karşı pek dayanıklı olmadığımdan her seferinde bir bahane buluyorum. Hem, burada kalıp işlerimi tamamlamak benim için çok daha eğlenceli. Zaten belgeleri düzenlemeyi bitirmek üzereyim, işim bittikten sonra gideceğim.”</p><p>Jaehyun gülümsedi ve yavaşça Taeyong’un omzunu okşadı. Küçük olanın dokunuşları altında hemen gerilmesi hoşuna gitmişti.</p><p>“Hadi ama, izin veriyorum dedim. Eve erken gitmeye ne dersin? Hatta daha iyisi, benimle yemek yemeye ne dersin? Öğle yemeğini kaçırdığını fark ettim, sana istediğini ısmarlayabilirim.”</p><p>Jaehyun’un flörtöz göz kırpışıyla Taeyong kıpkırmızı olmuş ve hızla masasından kalkmıştı. Onun ani kalkışıyla Jaehyun da sendeleyerek geriye doğru çekilmişti.</p><p>“Ü-üzgünüm ama bugün… bugün yapmam gereken önemli şeyler var. Ben- gitmem gerekli.”</p><p>Jaehyun tepki bile veremeden çantasını ve ceketini kapıp çıkışa yönelmişti. Kısa bir duraklamanın ardından Jaehyun da onu takip etme kararı alarak çıkışa yöneldi.</p><p>Jung Jaehyun bir sapık değildi, hatta iki cinse de son zamanlara kadar hiç ilgi gösterdiği görülmemişti. Ama Lee Taeyong bambaşka bir konuydu. 4 ay önce staj için bürosuna başvuran hukuk mezunu bu şirin genç Jaehyun’un dünyasına bir meteor gibi düşmüştü. Taeyong o kadar saf ve güzeldi ki Jaehyun onu gördüğü ilk anda aşık olmuştu. Birine dış görünüşü için aşık olduğundan biraz utanmıştı ama Taeyong’u yavaş yavaş tanıdıkça ve onun kişiliğinin de ne kadar harika olduğunu fark ettiğinde aşkı kat kat artmıştı. Tek sorunu vardı, bu melek o kadar utangaçtı ki Jaehyun onu kirletmekten korkuyordu. Taeyong olduğu şekilde güzeldi ve Jaehyun bu güzelliği mahvetmek istemiyordu.</p><p>Taeyong şu ana kadar çalıştığı yerde kimseyle samimi olmamıştı ve Jaehyun’un birkaç çıkma teklifini de reddetmişti. Ofisteki işini bitirdiği zaman aceleyle çıkıyor ve her sabah göz altları mosmor bir şekilde ofise giriş yapıyordu. Jaehyun Taeyong’un boş saatlerinde ne yaptığını merak ediyordu ve bugün bunu bulmaya yemin etmişti.</p><p>İkisi de garajda arabalarına bindiler, Taeyong hızla arabasını çalıştırıp duraklamadan gaza basmış ve garajdan çıkış yapmıştı. Jaehyun da birkaç saniye farkla onu takip ediyordu. Onu gözden kaçırmayacak kadar yakın ama fark edemeyeceği kadar da uzaktan kalmaya dikkat ediyordu.</p><p>Yaklaşık 15 dakikalık araba yolculuğunun ardından şehrin pek de tekin olmayan yerlerine girmeye başladıklarını fark etmişti Jaehyun. Bu mahallenin çoğunluğunu gece kulüpleri, çetelerin toplanma yerleri ve uyuşturucu dağıtım noktaları oluşturuyordu. Bütün şehir bu mahallenin ününü bilirdi, polis bile bu mahalleye müdahale edemezdi.</p><p>Sonunda bütün bu yıkık binaların arasında oldukça lüks duran bir yapının önünde durdular, dışarıdan ne olduğu belli olmuyordu ama ismine göre yorum yaparsa -Play Dirty- burası ya bir gece kulübü ya da bir kumarhaneydi. Jaehyun iki şıkka da inanamıyordu. Taeyong nasıl böyle yerlerde takılabilirdi? Onun gibi birini böyle bir yerde birkaç dakika içinde harcarlardı.</p><p>Endişeli bir şekilde, Taeyong’un arabadan inişini izledi. Pembe saçlı çocuk bodyguardlara selam vermiş ve koşarak binaya girmişti. Jaehyun kaşlarını çattı, demek ki Taeyong burada tanınıyordu? Küçük beden gözden kaybolduktan sonra arabadan çıktı, burada neler döndüğünü öğrenmenin zamanı gelmişti. Kendinden emin adımlarla korumaların yanından geçti, iki iri adam ona bir bakış atmış olsa da içeri geçmesine ses etmemişlerdi.</p><p>İçeriye girdiğinde Jaehyun bir an için neler olduğunu algılayamamıştı. Böyle bir şeyi beklemediği kesindi. Aydınlatma tamamen kırmızıydı ve etrafı görmek oldukça zordu. Etraf geniş masalarla donatılmıştı ve her masanın ortasında bir striptiz direği vardı, her direkte neredeyse çıplak genç erkekler seksi bir şekilde dans ediyordu. Bütün masaların ilerisinde kırmızı perdelerle örtülü olan dev bir sahne vardı. En az dans edenler kadar çıplak olan erkekler masaların etrafına üşüşmüş olan adamlara içki servisi yapıyorlardı.</p><p>Burası bir gay striptiz kulübüydü.</p><p>Masum Taeyong’unun böyle bir ortamda böyle bir ortamda takıldığını bilmek Jaehyun’u kahretse de içindeki minik bir ses bu durumdan oldukça hoşnuttu. Bir melek olan Taeyong’un aslında günahları sebebiyle cennetten atılan bir melek olması fikri Jaehyun’un içindeki bu sese inanılmaz bir keyif vermişti. Ayrıca Taeyong’un erkeklerden hoşlandığını da keşfetmiş sayılırdı değil mi? Sonuçta hangi aklı başında, heteroseksüel bir insan kendi isteğiyle gay striptiz kulübüne girerdi ki?</p><p>Jaehyun içinde doğan keşfetme isteğiyle masaların etrafında dolaşmaya başladı. Direklerde dans eden çocuklarla biraz bile ilgilenmiyordu, hedefi Taeyong’du. Onu bulacak ve nasıl biri olduğunu kendi gözleriyle görecekti. Utangaç Taeyong’un direklerdeki erkekleri kızarık yanaklarıyla izlemesini görmek istiyordu. Sertliğini belli etmemek için bacaklarını birbirine bastırdığını ve inlememek için kendini zor tuttuğunu görmek istiyordu. Jaehyun’un hayalleri bir an o kadar ilerlemişti ki meleğini zihninde direklerden birinde hayal etmeye başlamıştı. başını sallayarak bu düşünceyi kafasından sildi, bu kadarı da fazlaydı.</p><p>Her yeri dolaşmasına rağmen bir türlü Taeyong’u bulamamıştı, çocuk kulübe girdikten sonra yok olmuş gibiydi. Jaehyun yanlış arabayı takip ettiğini düşünmeye başlamak üzereydi. Derin bir nefes alarak yanından geçen garsonlardan birini durdurdu. Çocuk irkilerek geri çekilmiş fakat Jaehyun’u gördükten sonra göz kırparak konuşmuştu.</p><p>“Dokunmama kuralımız var hayatım ama seni anlıyorum, gördüğünü beğenmiş olabilirsin.”</p><p>Jaehyun rahatsızlıkla ensesini kaşıdı, nerede olduğunu unutmuştu. Doğru ya, striptiz kulüplerinde dokunmama kuralı olurdu.</p><p>“Aslında ben birini görüp görmediğinizi soracaktım. Lee Taeyong, pembe saçlı ve omzuma geliyor. Buraya girdiğini gördüm ama onu bulamıyorum.”</p><p>Garson sinsice güldü. Jaehyun karşısındaki çocuğun delirdiğini düşünmeye başlamıştı, neden gülüyordu?</p><p>“Demek sana gerçek ismini söyledi ha? Yakın olmalısınız. Bara geç ve kendine bir içki al altın çocuk. Ben Ten. Eğer ismimi verirsen ilk içkini bedavaya getirebilirsin. İçkini aldıktan sonra ana sahnenin önündeki koltuklardan birine otur ama hızlı ol, yakında bütün koltuklar kaıpılmış olacak.”</p><p>Jaehyun tek kelime edemeden kalçalarını sallayarak uzaklaşmıştı. Zavallı avukat iç çekti ve Ten’in dediklerini yapmak üzere bara ilerledi. Kendisinden bile uzun olan bir adam yarı çıplak bir şekilde içki servis edip müşterileriyle flört ediyordu. Jaehyun kafayı yemek üzereydi? Bu mekanda bir tane bile normal insan yok muydu? Biseksüel olsa bile bu kadar çok insanı aynı anda çıplak olarak görmek onu azdırmamış, tam tersine midesini bulandırmıştı. Tanrı aşkına, Taeyong burada ne yapıyordu? Hayak kırıklığına uğramıştı.</p><p>Çatık kaşlarıyla bar taburelerinden birine oturdu ve barmeni yanına çağırdı. Herkesle flört eden o koca adam, Jaehyun’a öfkeli surat ifadesiyle yaklaşmıştı.</p><p>“Ten gönderdi, ilk içkim-“</p><p>Barmen bir birayı fırlatırcasına önüne koydu, kapağını açmamıştı bile.</p><p>“Ten’le ne işin vardı? Bak dostum, bebeğime dokunamazsın-“</p><p>Jaehyun bunalarak inildedi. İstediği tek şey Taeyong’u görmekken flörtöz garson ve büyük ihtimalle onun sevgilisi olan bu koca adamla uğraşıyordu.</p><p>“Senin Ten’inle hiçbir ilgim yok tamam mı? Buraya Taeyong’u bulmaya geldim ve pes etmek üzereyim.”</p><p>Birasından büyük bir yudum aldı ve iç çekti. Onun bu halini gören barmen de yüz ifadesini yumuşatmıştı. Elini uzattı.</p><p>“Ben Johnny. Aradığını birkaç dakika sonra bulacaksın. Bence burada beklemeyi bırak da sahnenin önüne geç. Emin ol pişman olmayacaksın.”</p><p>Jaehyun aniden tavırları değişen barmenin elini sıktı ve ayağa kalktı, bu adamla daha fazla takılmaya niyeti yoktu. İçkisini de alıp sahnenin kenarına geçti. Ten haklıydı, neredeyse boş yer kalmamıştı, direğe sürtünen bir adamı izlemek için ağzının suyunu akıtan adamları görmek midesinin bulanmasına sebep olsa da köşedeki koltuklardan birine oturdu.</p><p>Birkaç yudum biranın ardından hafif bir müzik yükselmeye başladı ve ıslıklar eşliğinde kırmızı perde açıldı.</p><p>Pembe saçlı çocuğun sahneye çıkmasıyla Jaehyun birasını yere düşürmüştü. Gözlerini ovuşturdu, gördüklerine inanamıyordu. Taeyong, neredeyse saydam sayılabilecek siyah bir gömlek ve kalçalarına tam oturan, kumaştan çok yırtığa sahip olan bir pantolonun içindeydi. Gün içinde sevimli bir şekilde alnına düşen saçları ustaca geriye atılmıştı ve ceylan gözlerinde gri tonlarında koyu bir makyaj vardı. O masum Taeyong yok olmuş ve yerine bir seks tanrısı geçmiş gibiydi. Bu ancak Jaehyun’un rüyalarında görebileceği bir sahneydi.</p><p>Taeyong sırıtarak sahnedeki tek şey olan sandalyeye oturdu, bacak bacak üstüne atıp etrafındakiler süzmeye başladı. Jaehyun’u fark etmemiş olacak ki koreografisine devam etti. Bacaklarını açabildiği kadar açtı ve inliyormuşçasına başını arkaya attı. Jaehyun salondan yükselen iç çekişleri duydu. Kendisi de aynı şeyi yapmak istiyordu.</p><p>Taeyong hafifçe boynunu okşadı ve ardından elini yavaşça aşağı doğru kaydırmaya başladı. Geçtiği her bir noktada salondan yükselen sesler artıyordu. Pantolonun kemerine kadar indirdiği elini cilve yaparcasına çekti. Salondan itiraz sesleri yükselmişti.</p><p>Pantolonu yerine gömleğinin düğmelerini birer birer çözdü. Her çözdüğü düğmede biraz oyalanıyor ve kendi tenini okşamaktan çekinmiyordu. Sonunda bütün düğmeler çözüldüğünde ayağa kalkmış ve seyircilerin daha iyi görebilmesi için sahnenin kenarına yaklaşmıştı. Gömleğini de kenara fırlattıktan sonra kollarını kendine sararak kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başladı. Elleri göğsünde, hafifçe şekillenmeye başlamış karın kaslarında dolaşıyor ve cildinin her bir noktasını kutsuyordu.</p><p>Elleri kemerine uzandı tek hamlede çıkarttı. Fakat bu parçayı kenara fırlatmamıştı, onun yerine kemeri katlamış ve vücuduna hafifçe vurmaya başlamıştı. acı vermediği belliydi ama her vuruşunda kafasını geriye atıyor ve seyircileriyle birlikte inliyordu. Derinin Taeyong’un cildinde bıraktığı hafif kızarıklıkları gören Jaehyun da inlemekten kendini alamamıştı. Taeyong’un pürüzsüz cildi ve erotik dansının verdiği etkiyle sertleşmekten kendini alamamıştı. Kendini rahatlatmak adına çaprazladığı bacaklarını genişçe açtı. Ortalamadan daha büyük olan penisinin yarattığı çadır kolaylıkla fark edilebiliyordu. Jaehyun bu kadar çabuk sertleştiğine inanamıyordu, lanet olası Taeyong daha dansına yeni başlamış sayılırdı.</p><p>Gözleri sertliğinden tekrar sahneye döndü, Taeyong elindeki kemeri bir kenara bırakmış pantolonunun düğmesiyle oynuyordu. Bir türlü açılmayan düğme Jaehyun’la birlikte herkesin sinirini bozmuş gibiydi. Sonunda açılan düğmeyle herkes derin bir nefes almıştı. Taeyong fermuarını da indirdi, seyircilere arkasını dönerek pantolonunu aşağı indirmeye başladı. Kıçı büyük olmasa da manzara seyircilerin dikkatini çekmişti. Pantolonun yavaşça aşağı inmesiyle beliren dantelli iç çamaşırıyla birlikte salonda ıslıklar yankılanmaya başlamıştı.</p><p>Jaehyun derin bir nefes alarak kendini kontrol etmeye çabaladı. Pantolonunu tamamen çıkaran Taeyong ince ve düzgün bacaklarıyla leziz görünüyordu ve Jaehyun sahneye atlamamak ya da pantolonunu açıp herkesin önünde kendini çekmemek için zor tutuyordu. Gerçi bunu yapan çok kişi vardı ya…</p><p>Taeyong pantolonunu da kenara fırlattıktan sonra seyircilere dönüp gülümsedi, tek gülümsemesiyle bile ne durumda olursa olsun bir meleğe dönüşmeyi başarmıştı. Bu gülümsemeyi bozan şey iki parmağını ağzına sokup müziği de aşan bir inlemeyle emmeye başlamasıydı. Uzun uzun emdiği iki parmağını ağzından çıkardı ve ıslak parmaklarını vücudunda gezdirmeye başladı. Sahne ışığıyla parmaklarının bıraktığı parlak iz rahatlıkla görülebiliyordu. Göğüs uçlarının üzerine bastırıp inildeyen Taeyong’la birlikte ön sırada oturan birkaç yaşlı adam boşalmıştı bile. Güzel dansçı onların bu haline güldü ve ellerini vücudundan çekti, tam da bu anda müzik bitmişti. Pantolonunun içine boşalmak üzere olan Jaehyun küfretti, daha Taeyong’la yüzleşmesi gerekliydi.</p><p>Sahne karardı ve Taeyong seyircilerin yanına giden merdivenden aşağı indi. Bahşişlerini toplayacaktı. Yaşlı adamlardan birkaçından birkaç yüzlük topladıktan sonra Jaehyun’un tarafına yöneldi. Hala onu fark etmemişti. Jaehyun kendini göstermek için ayağa kalktı, uzun boyuyla diğerlerinin arasında öne çıkıyordu.</p><p>Ayağa kalkan patronunu karşısında bulan Taeyong donup kalmıştı. Ne yapacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu, gündüzleri avukatlık stajı yaptığı büronun sahibine geceleri bir striptizci olduğunu nasıl açıklayabilirdi ki? Gözlerinde yaşlar birikmeye başlamıştı bile.</p><p>Taeyong’un gözlerindeki damlaları fark eden Jaehyun onları silmek için elini uzattı fakat Taeyong geriye çekilmiş ve hiç duraksamadan koşmaya başlamıştı. Jaehyun da onu takip etti fakat soyunma odasının önünü kesen korumalar onu durdurmuş ve derdini ne kadar anlatırsa anlatsın geçmesine izin vermemişlerdi.</p><p>Jaehyun olur da tekrar yakalayabilir diye kapanana kadar kulüpte kalmıştı fakat Taeyong’dan hiçbir iz yoktu. Jaehyun pes ederek kulüpten çıktı ve sabahın ilk ışıklarıyla büroya sürmeye başladı. Nasıl olsa Taeyong işe gelmek zorundaydı, büyük bir dava vardı.</p><p>*</p><p>Taeyong gözlerini ovuşturarak büroya girdi. Mesai saatinden önce gelmeye dikkat etmişti, Jaehyun’un işe her zaman erken geldiğini biliyordu ve diğer çalışanlar gelmeden onunla konuşup kendisini açıklamak istiyordu. Gerçi kendisini nasıl açıklayacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ama sonsuza kadar kaçamayacağından Jaehyun’la yüzleşmesi gerektiğini biliyordu.</p><p>İçeri girdiğinde karşılaştığı ilk şey masasında oturan Jaehyun olmuştu. Patronu kollarını çaprazlamış, sırıtarak onu bekliyordu. Taeyong onun bakışlarıyla küçücük kaldığını hissetmişti. Jaehyun onu öyle bir süzüyordu ki çıplak olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı.</p><p>Jaehyun ayağa kalktı, bir türlü gözlerini Taeyong’un üzerinden alamıyordu. Göz altlarındaki morluklar ve ağlamaktan kızarmış gözleriyle bile Taeyong aşırı güzeldi. Jaehyun kalbinin yumuşamasına engel olamamıştı.</p><p>“Ofisime geçelim, konuşmamız gerek.”</p><p>“Açıklamama izin verin, ben-“</p><p>Jaehyun buz gibi bakışlarını Taeyong’un üzerine dikti.</p><p>“Ofisime dedim.”</p><p>Baskın ses tonuyla Taeyong’un onu dinlemekten başka çaresi kalmamıştı. Bu ses tonu içindeki pasifi uyandırmıştı, Jaehyun ona bu ses tonuyla bağırırsa sertleşebilirdi bile.</p><p>
  <em>Tanrı aşkına, ne düşünüyorum ben…</em>
</p><p>Ofise geçtiklerinde Jaehyun Taeyong’un oturmasını bekledi ve ardından kapısını kilitleyip perdelerini kapattı. Rahatsız edilmek istemiyordu.</p><p>Kilitlenen kapıyla Taeyong derin bir şekilde yutkundu. Büyük ihtimalle büyük bir azar yiyecek ve işinden kovulacaktı ama hak etmediğini de söyleyemezdi. İki hayatı birden yaşayamayacağını biliyordu fakat bir umut denemek istemişti. İç çekti.</p><p>Jaehyun rahat bir tavırla Taeyong’un yanına oturdu, oldukça rahat olan üçlü koltuktalardı ve aralarında bir kişilik yer vardı. Daha yakın da oturabilirdi fakat Taeyong’u olduğundan daha fazla korkutmak istemiyordu. küçük olan korkudan titreyen bir ceylanı andırıyordu ve Jaehyun onu yememek için kendini zor tutuyordu.</p><p>“Pekala açıkla bakalım, tabii açıklayacak bir şeyin varsa?”</p><p>Taeyong derin bir nefes aldı ve bakışlarını ellerine kilitleyerek konuşmaya başladı.</p><p>“Dün geceki… işime üniversite yıllarımda başladım. Hukuk okuyordum ve burslu da olsam kitaplarım çok pahalıydı ve beni destekleyen bir ailem yoktu. Arkadaşlarımdan birinin çalıştığı kulüpte garson olarak çalışmaya başladım ve sonra… sonra dansa olan ilgimi fark ettim.”</p><p>Anide gelen cesaretle kafasını kaldırdı ve Jaehyun’la gözlerini birleştirdi.</p><p>“Dans etmeyi çok seviyorum ve oldukça iyi kazandığım bir işim var. Yaptığım işten utanmıyorum ve sizden özür dileyeceğim tek şey farklı bir kişi davranmış olmam. İnsanların düşündüğü kadar saf değilim ben. Açıkçası striptiz yapmaktan da mutluyum. İnsanların ilgisinin üzerimde olması hoşuma gidiyor ve bunun için para alıyorum.”</p><p>Taeyong’un cesaretine şaşıran Jaehyun hafifçe güldü ve ardından yüzünü ciddileştirdi.</p><p>“Demek ilgiden zevk alıyorsun ha?”</p><p>Taeyong’u yakasından tutarak ayağa kaldırdı ve dudaklarına yapıştı. Çarpışmanın etkisiyle hafifçe inildeyen Taeyong dudaklarını aralayıp Jaehyun’u içeri davet ederek karşılık vermişti. Kısa bir süreliğine öpüşen ikili nefes nefese ayrıldı. Jaehyun, Taeyong’un dudağının kanadığını gördüğünde sırıttı ve kanayan yeri yalayarak temizledi. Sırf bu hareketi bile Taeyong’un dizlerinin bağının çözülmesine yetmişti. Eğer jaehyun’un kolları sıkı sıkı beline sarılı olmasaydı çoktan yere yapışmıştı.</p><p>“haftalardır utanırsın diye sana çıkma teklif etmekten çekiniyordum ama sen… tam tersine ilgiden hoşlanıyorsun ha? O zaman seninle ilgileneceğim, çıkar üzerini.”</p><p>Taeyong bir anlığına duraklasa da Jaehyun’un baskın ses tonuna dayanamayıp beceriksiz hareketlerle gömleğinin düğmelerini çözmeye başlamıştı. önceki akşam sahnede soyunan o şeytan gitmiş ve melek Taeyong yeniden gelmiş gibiydi. Elleri titriyordu, yanakları kıpkırmızıydı ve utançtan Jaehyun’un gözlerine bile bakamıyordu.</p><p>Sonunda gömleğini çıkarabildiğinde Jaehyun çenesinden nazikçe tutmuş ve başını kaldırmasını sağlamıştı.</p><p>“Taeyong-ah, şunu söylemem gerekli, senden gerçekten hoşlanıyorum. Daha da ileriye gitmeden önce… beni reddetmen için sana bir fırsat veriyorum. Eğer benden hoşlanmıyorsan ya da bunu… bunu istemiyorsan gidebilirsin. Stajın da aynı şekilde devam edecek ve ben geceleri yaptığın işi kimseye söylemeyeceğim.”</p><p>Taeyong sonunda Jaehyun’la göz göze gelebilmişti. Büyük olanın gözlerinde gördüğü çaresizlik içinin sızlamasına neden olmuştu. Jaehyun onu gerçekten seviyordu. Kendini tutamadan hafifçe gülümsedi ve kollarını Jaehyun’un boynuna sardı. Dudakları onlar farkına varmadan buluşuvermişti bile. Öpüşmeye devam ederken Taeyong Jaehyun’un kucağına zıpladı ve sabit durabilmek için bacaklarını büyük olanın beline sardı.</p><p>Jaehyun ileriye adımlayarak Taeyong’u masasının üstüne yerleştirdi, o masanın üzerini eşyaları fırlatarak boşaltırken Taeyong da onun gömleğini çıkartmakla uğraşıyordu. Sonunda çıkartabildiğinde zavallı kumaş parçasını Jaehyun’un omuzlarından sıyırmış ve odanın göremediği köşelerinden birine fırlatmıştı.</p><p>Jaehyun bir anlığına Taeyong’un dudaklarından ayrıldı ve nefes nefese konuştu.</p><p>“Sikeyim, bunu o kadar uzun süredir hayal ediyordum ki…”</p><p>Taeyong da tatlı bir şekilde gülümsedi ve bu gülümsemeye tezat bir şekilde Jaehyun’un kemerine uzandı, aynı sahnede yaptığı gibi tek hamlede kemerden kurtulmuştu.</p><p>“Artık hayal etmene gerek yok Jaehyunie, ben buradayım ve capcanlıyım. Neyi düşlediysen yapmaya hazırım.”</p><p>Jaehyun gerçekten de kendini erotik düşlerinden birindeymiş gibi hissediyordu. Taeyong kızarmış yanakları, parlak gözleri ve yumuşacık teniyle kendisine sahip olmasını bekliyordu. Eh, Taeyong da bunu istiyorsa hayallerini gerçekleştirmesini kim engelleyebilirdi ki?</p><p>“Arkanı dön.”</p><p>Jaehyun’un soğuk ses tonuyla donakalan Taeyong titreyerek kendine gelmiş zorlukla arkasını dönmüştü. Büyük olanın ses tonu bile içinde farkında bile olmadığı yerleri dürtüyor ve bütün duygularını karmakarışık etmeye yetiyordu.</p><p>Jaehyun küçük olanın sırtını hafifçe okşayarak aşağılara indi. Parmaklarının sürttüğü her yer alev almış gibi hissediyordu Taeyong. İşte Jung Jaehyun böyle bir etkiye sahipti. Belki de fark etmeden yaptığı, içgüdülerinden gelen bir hareket Taeyong’un ölümü olabilirdi. Ama pembe saçlı olan biyle zevk dolu bir ölüme razıydı. Son gördüğü şeyin Jaehyun’un kendisine zevk veriyor olması bir onur bile sayılabilirdi.</p><p>Bir elini Taeyong’un pantolonunun ve iç çamaşırının içine sokan Jaehyun diğer eliyle pantolonu aşağı indirmeye çabalıyordu. Taeyong’un sertliğiyle oynayan ve onu canı yanıyormuşçasına inleten Jaehyun bu dikkat dağıtmayla birlikte pantolonu çıkarmakta başarılı olmuştu.</p><p>“Biraz fazla hassassın ha? Eminim müşterilerinin çok hoşuna gidiyordur.”</p><p>Taeyong zevkten hafifçe dolan gözleriyle arkasına dönüp Jaehyun’a baktı.</p><p>“Aslına bakarsan en son seksimin üzerinden aylar geçti.”</p><p>Jaehyun gururla sırıttı ve Taeyong’u çenesinden ittirerek tekrardan önüne dönmesini sağladı. Bir yandan da pembe saçlının iç çamaşırını kıçına ulaşabileceği kadar aşağı indirmişti.</p><p>“Onu şimdi göreceğim. Gövdeni masanın üstüne yasla ve kıçını kaldır, seni tam anlamıyla görmek istiyorum.”</p><p>Taeyong Jaehyun’un sözünü ikiletmeden bedenini masaya yasladı. Ahşabın soğukluğuyla bir anlığına ürperse de Jaehyun’un sıcacık ellerinin belinde dolaşmasıyla yanmaya başlamıştı. deliğinin çevresini okşayan parmaklarla penisindeki seğirmeyi hissetmişti. Jaehyun Taeyong’u becermeden bile boşaltabilirdi, tek ihtiyacı olan tüyden daha hafif dokunuşlar ve kadife kadar yumuşak bir ses tonuydu.</p><p>“Rüyalarımı gerçekleştirmek istiyordun değil  mi? İşte sana bir fırsat aşkım. Kollarını arkaya uzat ve ellerini belinde birleştir.”</p><p>Taeyong hızla ellerini arkasında birleştirdi. Jaehyun için iyi olmak istiyordu, onu memnun etmek istiyordu.</p><p>Jaehyun yere düşen kemerini aldı ve Taeyong’un kollarını bağladı. Canını yakacak kadar sıkı olmasa da ellerini oynatamayacağına emin olmuştu.</p><p>“Aferin güzelim. Çaresiz bir şekilde ellerin bağlıyken o kadar güzel görünüyorsun ki oturup saatlerce seni izlemek istiyorum. Ama bunun için yeterli vaktimiz yok. Yaklaşık yarım saat içinde diğer çalışanlar da gelecek ve bizi böyle bulmalarını istemeyiz değil mi?”</p><p>Jaehyun kemerin bir ucundan tutup çekerek Taeyong’u kendine yaklaştırdı ve boynundan başlayarak minik öpücüklerle aşağı inmeye başladı. Geriye çekilmenin verdiği acıyla hafifçe inildeyen Taeyong öpücüklerin etkisiyle bu acıyı çoktan unutmuştu. Her öpücükle daha da sertleştiğini hissediyor ve çaresizce masaya sürtünmeye çabalayarak bu zevkli acıyı gidermeye çabalıyordu.</p><p>Jaehyun demirden tutuşuyla Taeyong’un hareket eden kalçalarını durdurdu. Güzel striptizcinin erkenden boşalmasını istememekle birlikte kıçı da kendi sertliğine sürtündüğünden zor durumda kalıyordu. Taeyong’un içine bile giremeden utanç verici bir şekilde boşalmak istemiyordu.</p><p>“Uslu dur güzelim, birazdan senin şirin penisine de sıra gelecek.”</p><p>Taeyong’un yanakları zevkin yanı sıra utançla da kızardı, penisinin küçük sayılabilecek bir boyutta olduğunu biliyordu ve bundan utanmıyordu ama Jaehyun’un bunu söylemesi utanmasını sağlamıştı.</p><p>Jaehyun gülerek yanaklarını okşadı.</p><p>“Utanma bebeğim, vücudunun her yanı gibi penisin de sevimli ve seni böyle seviyorum. Tanrı seni benim için yaratmış gibi.”</p><p>Jaehyun’un sözleriyle Taeyong mızıldandı, kıçını Jaehyun’a sürtmeye çabalıyordu ama patronunun koca elleri hareket etmesini imkansız kılmıştı. İnce beliyle zıtlaşan koca eller oldukça estetik bir görüntü çiziyordu.</p><p>“Jaehyunie, lütfen… dayanamayacağım. Al beni Jaehyun, sahip ol bana. İstiyorum.”</p><p>Jaehyun yumuşacık sesiyle güldü ve Taeyong’un kıçının yanaklarını ayırarak işaret parmağını derinliklerine yolladı. Taeyong iç çekerek yanağını masanın serin yüzeyine yasladı. Ahşap yavaş yavaş ısınıyor olsa da vücut sıcaklığı o kadar yüksekti ki hala soğukmuş gibi geliyordu. Jaehyun’un ateşine karşılık onu serinleten tek şey üzerine uzandığı bu zavallı masaydı.</p><p>İlk parmağın rahatlığına alışan Taeyong’u ikinci parmak sürprizi karşılamıştı. Aylardır seks yapmayan Taeyong neredeyse bir bakir kadar sıkı durumdaydı ve iki parmak bile biraz canının yanmasına sebep olmuştu. Jaehyun umduğu şeyi arayarak parmaklarını Taeyong’un içinde gezdirmeye devam etti. Taeyong bir çığlıkla yerinden fırladığında aradığını bulduğunu anlamıştı. O tatlı noktanın üstüne bastırarak Taeyong’un dikkatini dağıttı, yine de bu Taeyong’un acıyla mızıldanmasına engel olamamıştı.</p><p>“Çok sıkısın Yongie, sen bu haldeyken gerçekten içine sığabileceğimi düşünüyor musun? Yoksa bu güzel anı burada kesmek zorunda mı kalacağız?”</p><p>Jaehyun dalga geçercesine konuştu. Tam parmaklarını Taeyong’dan çıkarmak üzereyken küçük olan çaresizce eline yapışmış ve parmaklarını çıkarmasını engellemişti.</p><p>“Lütfen, Jae. Sana çok ihtiyacım var, beni kanatsan bile umurumda değil. Seni istiyorum.”</p><p>“Pekala, öyle olsun. Artık yalvarsan bile duramam Taeyong. Sınırımı çoktan aştım.”</p><p>Pantolonunu iç çamaşırını indirmesine yetecek kadar aşağı indirdi ve uzunluğunu eline aldı. Kayganlaştırıcı yokluğundan dolayı eline tükürdü ve uzunluğunda gezdirdi. Her ne kadar sert olmak istese de cidden Taeyong’un canını yakmak istemiyordu. ne olursa olsun Taeyong onun meleğiydi ve canının yanmasına katlanamazdı.</p><p>“Hazır mısın?”</p><p>Taeyong’un uslu bir şekilde başını sallamasıyla penisinin başını Taeyong’un biraz olsun genişlemiş deliğine yerleştirdi ve tek hamlede kendini küçüğünün içine gömdü. Taeyong ağzından çıkan çığlığa engel olmamıştı. Gözlerine zevkten dolan yaşlar bu sefer acıyla dışarı taşmış yanaklarında süzülüyordu.</p><p>Jaehyun acısını unutturmak için pembe saçlının sırtına, boynuna, ulaşabildiği her yerine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Bir yandan da küçük olanı öven ve teselli eden sözcükler mırıldanıyordu. Her ne kadar Taeyong’un sıkılığından aklını kaçıracak hale gelse de kendi zevkinden önce onun acısını gidermeyi düşünmek zorundaydı.</p><p>“Güzelim, çok iyi gidiyorsun. Geçecek, geçeceğini sen de biliyorsun. Lütfen dayan bebeğim…”</p><p>Jaehyun Taeyong’un biraz olsun sakinleştiğini fark ettiğinde deneme amacıyla kalçalarını hafifçe hareket ettirdi. Aldığı karşılık onu aşırı derecede mutlu etmişti, Taeyong alını geriye doğru atmış ve yüksek sesle inildeyerek kendini Jaehyun’a ittirmişti. Jaehyun o kadar büyüktü ki tek vuruştu  Taeyong’un o tatlı noktasını bulmuş ve onu zevkten eriyecek hale getirerek bütün acılarını silmişti.</p><p>“Ç-çok büyük. İyi hissettiriyor.” Düzgün bir cümle kuramayacak kadar sersemlemiş olan Taeyong baygın bir ses tonuyla ancak bunları söyleyebilmişti. Zevkten bayılmak kulağa ancak pornolarda olabilecek bir şeymiş gibi gelse de Taeyong gerçekten her an bayılabilecek gibi hissediyordu.</p><p>Jaehyun kendi kendine gülümsedi ve kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başladı. Derin ve yavaş vuruşlarla başlamış ve Taeyong’un iniltilerinden güç alarak hızını arttırmıştı. Bütün oda Taeyong’un kısık sesli iniltileri ve Jaehyun’un boğuk sesiyle dolmuştu.</p><p>Taeyong’un bacaklarının pes ettiğini fark eden Jaehyun küçük olanın bir bacağını yakaladı ve daha iyi bir açı ayarlayarak doğrudan prostatına vurmaya başladı. Artık Taeyong kendini tutmadan rahatça çığlık atıyordu, birilerinin duyup duymaması umurunda bile değildi. Sona yaklaştığını hissediyor ve elinde olmadan kasılarak Jaehyun’un gidiş gelişlerini zorlaştırıyordu.</p><p>“Geleceğim, Jaehyun, geliyorum!” sözlerin ağzından çıkmasıyla derin bir şekilde inildemiş ve kendini Jaehyun’un masasına salmıştı. O kadar kasılmıştı ki Jaehyun da kendine engel olamadan kendini Taeyong’un içine bırakmıştı.</p><p>Yavaşça Taeyong’un içinden çıktı ve zavallı çocuğun havada tuttuğu bacağını indirdi. Kendi başına ayakta duramayan genç adam masaya tutunmuyor olsa çoktan yeri boylamıştı.</p><p>Jaehyun kenara fırlattığı peçeteliği aldı ve içinden birkaç mendil alarak penisini temizledi, ardından birkaç mendil daha alarak Taeyong’un deliğinin etrafını temizledi. İçinden yavaş yavaş akmaya devam eden meniler için yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.</p><p>İç çamaşırını ve pantolonunu tekrardan yukarı çekti ve Taeyong’un da üstünü giyinmesine yardımcı oldu. Pembe saçlı bırakın üzerini giymeyi tek bir mantıklı düşünceyi dile getiremeyecek haldeydi. Yanakları hala kıpkırmızıydı ve yüzünde ancak seks sonrası görülebilecek o yorgun ama huzurlu ifade vardı.</p><p>Jaehyun küçük olanı kucağına aldı ve üçlü koltuğa geçti. Kendi yattıktan sonra Taeyong’un göğsüne yatmasına yardımcı olmuştu.</p><p>“Jae, bugün Bay Kim’in davası var ve ona yardımcı olmam gerek. Ne yapacağım? Daha yerimden bile kalkamıyorum. Rezil olacağım.”</p><p>Taeyong başını Jaehyun’un göğsünden kaldırmış ceylan gözlerini dolduran endişeyle büyük olana bakıyordu. Henüz bacaklarını kullanabilecek durumda değilken mahkemeye nasıl yetişecekti?</p><p>Jaehyun hafifçe güldü ve Taeyong’un başını tekrardan göğsüne yasladı.</p><p>“Ben bir telefona konuşması yapacağım ve Bay Kim’e başka bir stajyer vereceğim. Ardından birlikte uykuya dalacağız ve siktiğimin kapısını kimseye açmayacağız. Buna ne dersin?”</p><p>Taeyong bir kedi gibi yanağını Jaehyun’un göğsüne sürttü ve gözlerini kapattı. Seksin verdiği yorgunlukla uyku onu kolaylıkla ele geçirmişti.</p><p>Jaehyun iç rahatlığıyla iç çekti. Hayatta tam olarak istediği yer tam olarak burasıydı.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>